cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dthaiger
No problem I've got a whole collection of C&C artwork... so I'll add more if neccessary. Oh and thanks to you for putting so much work in writing all these cool articles. I met a lot of people who thought making a wiki for C&C is a stupid idea. I think it's very nice to have one centralized source of information even if it's just about a video game. By the way how did you find this page? I just linked to it one day. And thank you. By the way, do they also think planetcnc's encyclopedia is stupid? Dunno, didn't talk to them about PlanetCNC's encyclopedia. However, I think their encyclopedia is pretty good but doesn't have the full potential of a wiki since it isn't as flexible as this system here. So right now there is more content... but if this wiki keeps expanding it will certainly become better/more detailed than a closed encyclopedia. Agreed. By the way, I assume that's your IP, right? Yeah, I wasn't logged in ^^ That's very kind of you. Thank you. Oh, I'm kind of curious: where are you from? What timezone do you live in? (The wiki shows my time minus 2 hours...) I am currently in PST. Does that mean Your time - 2 hours = Wikitime or Your time = Wikitime - 2 hours? Oh, ok... so it should be around midnight where you are now when I make this post ... I'm in CET ... (the wiki shows 7 AM right now but it's actually 9 AM already) Understood. Where do you think the future of this Wiki is? "I am the future" - Kane (no, just kidding) :-) Well, no I hope it can become a part of the C&C community so many people can find some background information on their favorite videogame. And people who like writing (like you obviously ^^) could also add stuff. Storyline Stuff Hi, I noticed, reading your User Page, that your brain seems to work like mine- taking every scrap of information from every cut-scene, mission, artwork etc. in existence. Do you have MSN messenger, Skype, or Google Talk? I believe we need to talk. And yes I think you should be a sysop :-). Thank you. I would like to be a sysop. What does that let me do? You can email me at dthaiger@gmail.com, but I don't know how google talk works. You can either download the GTalk client http://www.google.com/talk/ or use the one that's built into your Gmail account... there should be a buddy list on the left hand side in your account, below inbox and all your folders. OK, I see it. When is a good time, and what should I do to make sure that you can contact me at that time? (I still don't know much about using it.) You are now a Sysop :-). I am ejlilley@ntlworld.com and @gmail.com Sysop=Administrator b the way Snow93 11:52, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Timezone stuff Dunno due to the fact that you are in PST you get up when I have my dinner (9 hours ahead) so we'll have to see about that... same for Snow93 who is also 8 hours ahead of you (UK - is that correct?). I'd probably see when you go online... unless it's after 3PM PST (midnight CET) ... then I usually go to bed ^^ Oh and I won't be around during the weekend too much because I won't have internet access too often. :Yep, UK and proud of it :-) Snow93 11:50, 12 May 2006 (UTC)